Donatello VS Tails
Donatello vs Tails is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Two teenage geniuses with a especially high IQ and has a knack for making machines duke it out! Beginning Wiz: In almost every team, there's the strength, the goofball, the leader and the genius. Boomstick: And this is a stereotype that is seen even in video games! Wiz: Like Miles "Tails" Prower Boomstick: And Donatello, the brains of the Turtles. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Donatello Wiz: Donatello was one of the four turtles Splinter found and raised when they were little. They were given superhuman slime to be more powerful against Shredder's Foot Clan. Boomstick: Instead of beating hares in races, they could talk, walk, fight, and were stereotypical boy teenagers! Wiz: And this group of turtles literally introduced the cartoon team stereotype. Boomstick: Leo is the leader, Mikey is the goofball, Raph is the muscle and Donny is the brains! Wiz: Despite being known for his genius, Donny is a very capable fighter. Boomstick: His weapon of choice is his 6 foot Bo he wields at almost all times. It is made out of oak too, and is very durable. Wiz: The Bo can reach distances Don wouldn't usually be able to reach, and can be thrown at his foes. Boomstick: But unlike Thor's hammer, it won't magically come back to him! Fun fact, did you know Shredder's weird rhino henchman Rocksteady is scared of it? Wiz: If his Bo isn't around, Don is also a master martial artist and is a great tactician and a genius. Boomstick: In fact, his IQ is rumored to be 637. RUMORED. Wiz: Yeah, and with that said, Don has defeated the Shredder by himself before. In another dimension. With a gigantic robot. Boomstick: I guess I'll give him credit for all the shit he's done, considering he got killed by Bebop and Rocksteady! Wiz: How is that possible? Don: The resulting intermit multi-polar flux should create the Electromagnetic Pulse! Tails Wiz: Now this may sound weird, but Miles Prower was born the same day Dr. Eggman began his quest to conquer the world. Boomstick: And to top it all off, Tails was born with two tails instead of one! Two ponytails! Wiz: Not ponytails, real tails from Miles's rear end. Boomstick: Ah man, that would've been cool and ugly at the same time! Wiz: Tails was all alone during some of his life until he found Sonic's plane. He gladly repaired it. This just so happened to belong to Mile's personal hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: We talk about Sonic quite a bit, don't we? Wiz: In return for Miles fixing Sonic's plane, Sonic named him "Tails" for his odd birth defect and let him join his little team called the Freedom Fighters. Boomstick: As his birth defect shows, the fox can fly around. But he can't fly for a long time, as he'll eventually get tired. Wiz: He can also use his tails to increase his speed, and can use it for a couple of attacks, like a swipe, a rapid attack and it can shoot thunder. Boomstick: What the fuc... Wiz: Tails also has plenty of inventions up his tails in case his tails aren't enough, like the Projectile Ring, a weird grappling hook shaped like a ring from the Sonic games. Boomstick: He can throw bombs, like the Napalm Bombs, and the Flash Bangs and can summon a boxing glove from the ground called the Magic Hand. Wiz: He also ripped off Mega Man to create the Arm Cannon, which can fire projectiles at his foes. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, he can heal himself with the Medi Bot! Damn, this guy makes Einstein look like a first grader! Wiz: He has defeated Wendy Witchcart, Dr. Eggman, and the Battle Bird Armada all by himself, can run at 700mph with his tails and 100 mph without them, and one time unified the Chaos Emeralds to create the Great Harmony. Boomstick: But despite doing some pretty cool feats, Tails is kind of a pussy. Wiz: He is scared of lightning, get dizzy quickly, and has no hand to hand training. Boomstick: But as one faithful Screwattack employee once said "Tails never fails"! Tails: I've changed a lot since I started hanging out with Sonic, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this by myself! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Donatello was hopping around New York, patrolling the area in case any Foot Clan members were around. Don: I can't believe I actually agreed to patrol duty. Donatello suddenly sees a flying, yellow fox come towards him. It was getting closer and closer, until.. Don: Ah! Donatello was hit by it and fell into an alley. The criminals scurried away as Donatello saw his fox foe stand near him. Tails: Oh my goodness, are you OK? Donatello: Am I OK? Listen buddy, you just messed with the wrong Ninja Turtle! Tails: Oh my...I didn't mean... Donatello: And now you're gonna pay! FIGHT! Donatello pulled out his Bo and swung it at Tails. Tails dodged and swiped Donny with his tail, hurling him back into a wall. Don: You're good, for a fox. Donatello then used his Bo to latch onto to a hook on a wall, and strikes Tail while he's in mid air. Tails sees this and grabs Donatello as they fly up to the sky. Tails then drops Donatello down from a high point in the sky, severely hurting him. Tails: Do you give up? Donatello: NEVER! Donatello then throws his Bo at Tails, but Tails dodges. Don catches Tails off guard and kicks him in the face. Tails tries to swipe him but Donatello starts kneeing Tails and attempts to impale him with the Bo. Tails catches the Bo and summons the Magic Hand, clonking Donatello back. Donatello runs at Tails, but Tails pulls out his Arm Cannon and fires multiple projectiles at Donatello. Donatello dodges them and smacks Tails with the Bo. Tails is hurled back into a building, but gets out OK. Tails: I better heal myself. Tails pulls out his Medi Bot and starts healing himself. He feels better and flies at Donatello, unbeknownst to Donatello. Don: Whoa! And to think I almost lost to fox! Don then sees Tails fly at him and rams Don into a wall. They fall through many walls until they fall into a sewer. Don leaps into one of the holes in sewer, hoping to use stealth against his fox foe. Tails: I wonder where he went? Let's use my invention and find out. Tails sees that Donny is hiding in one of the holes and flies after him. It's not long before Tails catches up to him and pins him into the ground. Don: Please, don't kill me! Tails: Sorry, but you attacked me, and now to return the favor! Tails charges up a projectile from his Arm Cannon and fires it, blowing up Donatello's head. Tails: Now that was a piece of cake! KO! Conclusion Wiz: This battle was actually a stomp in Tail's favor. Boomstick: I could already tell, considering the feats they've accomplished over the years! Wiz: Tails was smarter, stronger, faster, had more experience and was overall better in every way. His machines and his abilities easily made Donatello's Bo and ninja skills seem like child's play. Boomstick: Donatello also had no way to actually harm Tails, considering how Tails has tanked worse than Donatello and could always heal himself with his Medi Bot! Wiz: And last but not least, Donatello's inventions are nowhere near as good or clever as Tail's inventions. We could've even included Donatello's dragon form, but in the end, Donatello would still fall to Tails. Boomstick: Looks like Donatello was outfoxed! Wiz: The winner is Tails Trivia *This is the second time a Sonic character wins, the first being Dan Hibiki VS Big the Cat. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles